Wo Ai Ni
by SlytherinMax
Summary: Joey stays up thinking about all the times he's told Seto he loves him. What does Seto think about it?


**_Max: O.o Random thought that appeared in my brain. Do not ask. PLEASE! I know it sucks! O.O Huggles Please read and review dears: )_**

**_Disclaimer: HAHAHAHA!!! Yeah right... v.v_**

**_Warning: SHOUNEN AI!!!! O.O Seto/Joey_**

**_Written: 10/11/07 Finished: 10/11/07 Words: 647_**

* * *

Joey was sitting quietly on the bed next to a sleeping Seto Kaiba. He couldn't sleep. He'd lain awake for over an hour before he finally gave up and decided to watch his lover sleep. He had been thinking of how long they had been together, and how he would tell Seto how much he loved him everyday. But Seto never once said it back to him. He never once said those words to his blonde puppy. 

Joey turned his head to look at the clock, the numbers flashing 3am. Seto would be waking up soon to get ready for work. The brunette always woke up at 3:15 and left for work by 4. Rarely ever acknowledging that there was anyone else in the room. Or rather, in the bed with him. Even on the days Joey would wake up to the sound of the alarm clock ringing and Seto shuffling around the room, gathering his things and shutting it off with a soft click of a button.

As soon as the alarm began to ring, Joey reached over and turned it off, then gently shook Seto's shoulder, the brunette blinking his eyes wearily before sitting himself up and slipping his slippers on his feet. He rose gracefully from his bed and began to gather his clothes for work as usual before heading into the bathroom to change. But Joey was determined to make today different.

"Seto," He whispered softly, "I have a question."

Seto turned to look at the blonde, sending him one of his patented glares. Joey of course, knew the meaning of every single one. This one being the, 'Shut up I'm busy' glare. Joey sighed before getting himself up and walking to the bathroom door. He knocked lightly and waited for permission to enter. When he heard the click of the door unlocking he opened the door softly, seeing Seto buttoning his shirt up.

"Seto," He whispered again, "Am I allowed to speak to you yet?"

Seto merely grunted in approval before turning to leave the large bathroom. He headed to his desk to gather his laptop and a few important documents he needed for a meeting later that day, Joey following behind him quickly.

"Seto, why don't you ever talk to me in the mornings?" Joey asked lightly, a slight tremble of fear in his voice.

Seto 'hmphed' at the question before answering, "I feel no need in starting a pointless conversation before I need to leave for work Mutt."

Joey growled at the answer he relieved, "I'm sorry everything I have to say is pointless. Everything I do for you is pointless Seto. No matter how many times I tell you I love you, you still refuse to tell me you love me as well… Ho-"

"Telling someone you love them is pointless." He interrupted, "They are merely words over used. You can say them to your hearts content but I will not use such over used words. How many times have you told your little friends you love them? Hm? You give away your love to easy Mutt."

Joey growled again, "Stop calling me Mutt, Kaiba…"

"Hn. Fine Seta." Seto smirked.

Joey's anger was replaced with confusion, "What does Seta mean…?" he questioned calmly.

"It's Ainu. It means Dog." Seto's smirk grew when Joey's face again showed anger, "I think it's… Cute." He chuckled darkly.

Joey's eyes widened slightly, "Did he just say… cute? Did Seto Kaiba just say CUTE?!'

When Seto was finished gathering his things he walked past the shocked puppy. He leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips before whispering in his ear, "Wo ai ni."

Joey was shocked. Seto just kissed him and said something he had absolutely no idea what it meant! When Seto reached the door he turned around and looked at Joey, as if remembering something, he said clearly, "Gau."

* * *

**_Max: I hope you liked it. : ) I know it sucked... Huggles Lovies dears!_**

**_Wo ai ni: I love you_**

**_Gau: Dog_**

**_Max: Supposed to be Chinese... O.o I hope I got it right! XD Bye lovies: )_**


End file.
